Maybe Someday
by bloodandkisses
Summary: Pre Hangman’s Curse Book from Ian Snyder’s POV. This is my first real shot at a FanFic, so I need all the criticism I can get!
1. Chapter 1

Title: Maybe Someday

Author: bloodandkisses

Email: PG-13.

Disclaimer: Belongs to Frank Peretti and The Matches (Audio Blood)

Pre-Hangman's Curse (Book) from Ian Snyder's POV. This is my first real shot at a FanFic, so I need all the criticism I can get!

Angst

Chapter 1

Ian Snyder Stood outside Baker High, looking at it with his cold, dark eyes. Around him, groups of kids with their bright and eager smiles and new cloths stood in groups, reuniting with old friends. They would glance at him, whisper to each other, and giggle. Ian could already tell high school was going to be just as lovely as junior high. With his pale hands in his black trench coat, he walked in, as prepared as he could be for his first day of high school.

As he entered, a student assistant asked him to remove all metal objects and put them into a small plastic container. Baker High was installed with metal detectors- the first in the state. _This is going to be fun…_ thought Ian as he removed his pendant earring, spiked chains from his neck, metal and leather wristbands, belt and chain from his jeans. He put his hands in his pockets to get out his keys, and his finger touched something thin and sharp. _Sht. _he thought. He had forgotten about the razor blade he had in his pockets. _Maybe it's small enough to let me though. _He thought and walked though, relived, as it didn't beep.

Ian's locker was on the main floor, and he had no problems finding it. He still had plenty of time before his first class, so he unloaded his belongings into the locker and put his worn out black bag on the bottom. Lucky for him, the halls were mostly empty, except for a group of Grade 12 jocks were just a few lockers down from him.

He tried to keep his face down and ignore their comments, which wasn't too hard as he was used to doing so.

"Hey freak! " one of them called. This was followed by muffled laughs. "Hello? I'm talking to you, creeper!"

Ian glanced over, his cold eyes showing no signs of weakness or emotion.

"What's your name?" a redheaded jock asked

"Ian" he replied.

"Ian," the jocks walked up behind him. "Watch yourself, freak." One of them hissed in his ear before shoving him hard into a locker and walking away.

After they left the hall, Ian sat; leaning against the locker, struggling to catch his breath- the push had knocked the wind right out of his lungs.

"Fck it. "He muttered under his breath before locking his locker and walking down the empty hallway.

"Good Morning, and welcome to Baker High!" said an overly perky teacher. "I know you're all probably quite worried, and even a little scared as this is your very first day of high school and all, but I think you'll all find out soon what a warm and accepting place Baker High really is."

_Oh, I already know…_thought Ian. He sat at the very back, surrounded by kids in colourful cloths-a strong contrast to his all-black attire, hair and even eye makeup.

"My name is Mrs. Abbott and I'm your homeroom teacher this year. If you ever have any questions about high school or anything, just come to me and I'll be glad to help you. But, I'm excited to meet all of you, so one at a time, I would like you to come up to the front and tell me your name and one thing that your really looking forward to this year."

One by one, each student walked up, gave their name and some lame thing they were looking forward to, like "meeting new people" or "trying out for the sports teams". One nerd-like student even said he was looking forward to science class.

Ian stopped paying attention and started drawing on the open page in front of him. It was of nothing in particular, but more an abstract and gruesome collection of sculls, skeletons and decaying and bleeding bodies.

"You in the back, would you come up, please?"

Ian looked up. The class was starring at him. He slowly stood up and made his way to the front. He could hear whispers and even a few giggles.

"My name's Ian Snyder," he began "and I guess I'm looking forward to the last day of school." _Ok, that was kinda lame. _He thought. _But it's true. _He walked back to his seat at the back.

The teacher looked at him with a mixture of uncertainty and confusion. "Um…thank you, Mr. Snyder…Now, does anyone have any questions about today or about high school?"

Ian zoned out again. He could tell by her reaction to him that the teacher was already not fond of him- he scared her. It was obvious in the way she reacted to him. _I'll give her something to be scared of. I'll give them all something to be scared of._

The rest of the day crept slowly by. When the final bell rang, Ian was more than ready to go home. He escaped from the school as discreetly as he could-he was in no mood for harassment.

In Junior High, he had at least come across a handful of people that were "like him", so to speak-dark and tormented. But here, there seemed to be no one. _Maybe I'm just not looking hard enough. _He thought. He had avoided certain areas of the school- he had even eaten his lunch outside. But there had to be some people like him.

Ian unlocked the door to his empty home and walked down to the basement and into his room. He sat on the edge of his bed, kicked off his boots and lay down. He put his headphones on and turned up the death metal to the maximum.

By the time Ian woke up, it was eight o'clock. He pulled off his headphones, only to hear a heated argument between his mom and dad. He trudged up the stairs and into the kitchen, not surprised to see any sign of a dinner.

Ian opened the fridge. All the screaming from his parent's room was giving him a headache. "Whatever. I'm not hungry." He mumbled, closed the fridge and went back to his room.

He pulled off his cloths, leaving them amongst the cloths already there and crawled into his bed, not ever wanting to come out.

"Sht!" cursed Ian as he ran down the hall. He was 15 minutes late for his first class- he had overslept. It was a "B" day, which meant his first class was art. As he walked into the studio, his spirits immediately lifted- at the back of the class away from all the other students was a group of black-clad students.

"Good morning, and who might you be?" Ian heard some one ask him.

He turned around, to see a younger teacher, no more than 30. He had a look in his eyes that was non-judging.

"Ian" he responded.

The man smiled. "I'm Mr. Sandrian. Welcome to art class."

"Um…thanks…" said Ian, unsure of what to say.

"Listen- It's only the second day, so I'll cut you some slack." Mr Sandrian said, "Today's just an introducing class. I want to see everyone's style and skill, so you can do anything you fell like, as long as I have a finished artwork by the end of class."

"Ok." Said Ian, still unsure of what to say.

"Go sit somewhere and let's see what you can do, Ian." said the teacher.

Ian walked towards the group of students he had noticed at the start of class and sat down at an empty chair near the end of the table. They silently seemed to accept him. They talked softly amongst themselves and worked on their artworks, which were dark, mysterious, and, in some cases, disturbing.

One girl caught his interest particularly. Ian thought she was…well, beautiful. She had long black hair and pale skin and eyes. Her clothing was black and tight against her body. But that wasn't all that caught his interest-her artwork was amazing.

"You like that?" an older boy, who caught him starring asked.

"Yeah its awesome. " Ian responded

"Yeah, well…in the fifteen minutes she's been here, Crystal's impressed all of us." He said. His black hair was spiked straight up, but two long chunks were on either side of his face. "I'm Rider, by the way."

"I'm Ian"

"I know." Said Rider. "I've seen you around the school. You kind of keep to yourself."

"Can you blame him? That fck head Todd has been on his case even before the day started yesterday." Said a girl beside him with short-ish black hair and lots of piercing. "Why don't you stick with us?" she asked.

"Yeah." Said another boy. "We all know misery loves company."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Ian!"

Ian turned abruptly in the cafeteria at the sound of his name: it was Rider and the rest of the group from the art room calling him. He began to walk to the back of the room where they were sitting, when he felt a firm tap on his shoulder. He turned to see the redheaded jock, Todd Kramer, from the first day.

"Where the f-ck are you going, freak?" he said, leaning intimidating towards Ian. "You can only eat in here if you're going to sit with your little weird group over there, you hear?" he shoved Ian hard against the table behind him, causing him to drop all his books he was carrying.

"Watch it!" said student that was sitting at the table. Ian had caused part of her lunch to spill.

He steadily turned so that both his hands were on the table and tried to stand op straight, but Todd shoved him hard again, and his chest slammed into the sharp edge of the table.

Ian fell to the floor, struggling to catch his breath, when he heard someone say "Todd, leave him the f-ck alone."

"Stay out of this!" responded Todd. Ian gasped in pain as the jock kicked his stomach. He heard Todd pick up a lose piece of paper from Ian's notebook. "You seriously have some problems, freak. No wonder nobody likes you."

"I said," said the person again, as Ian could hear a body being slammed against the cafeteria wall, "Leave him the f-ck alone." Ian finally looked up from the ground just in time to see Rider shove Todd to the ground. He knelt down and picked up all of Ian's loose books and papers, then put his arm around Ian and helped him walk out of the cafeteria. Most of the group from the table followed Ian and Rider outside of the cafeteria.

Rider sat Ian down against the outside wall of the school and sat down beside him. The two others from the art room and Crystal joined them.

"You ok?" the girl with the piercings, Amy, asked him.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Ian said, though his chest was still burning and his body ached.

"That was pretty rough." Amy said. "He's an a—hole. Why didn't you tell him to piss off?"

Ian thought for a second- why hadn't he? "I guess I'm just used to it."

"Hell, I'm used to it, but you don't see me letting Todd Kramer use me as his personal punching bag." Said the other boy from the art room.

"Who are you trying to kid, Jake?" said Amy.

"It's not like we have a choice. " Crystal said. "Even in we do stand up to them, it makes no difference."

They sat in silence, wondering silently to themselves if anything would ever change.

The week crept by slowly. It continued much as it had started- the jocks tormenting Ian, his parents bickering and ignorance, and his friendships with Rider, Amy, Jake and especially Crystal growing. They connected almost immediately after the incident at the cafeteria.

The days passed by and finally Friday came. Just as Ian was leaving, Rider ran up to him. "Hey, listen- Friday nights are usually when everyone comes to my house. So if you're free and if you can sneak out, stop by somewhere around 10:30."

"Don't worry, I've got no problem with sneaking out." Ian replied.

"So you'll be there then?" asked Rider.

"Yeah, why not." Said Ian. "It sounds like fun."

Rider grinned. "Great. See you then."

When Ian got home, the house was quiet, as it always was when he got home. He gladly welcomed the stillness of it.

He opened the door to his room- his favorite place in the world. It was his sanctuary. When life treated him rough, it was his place to hide. When his parents fought or kids teased him, it was the place he would go- a place for no one but him.

The walls were a deep off black grey and covered with posters, mainly of an assortment of death metal, industrial and Goth rock bands. Anywhere that didn't have posters, there was permanent black marker writings and drawings.

He flopped down on his blood red and black comforter and lay there, lifeless, savoring the quiet of the house. His parents would be home soon, and then the fighting would begin. _It could be worse. _Ian thought. _They could be beating up on me instead of each other. _When Ian was younger, his dad had come home one night, angry and drunk. Ian had still been up and his father was, for no particular reason, furious at him. He only managed to hit Ian a few times before his mom came in and held him back as best as she could. Ian still remembered crying himself to sleep that night, listening to his mom cry and his dad yell.

Suddenly Ian woke up. He checked his watch, unaware that he had fallen asleep. It was 10 o'clock- had he really slept that late? He could hear yelling from upstairs. He'd have no problem sneaking out past his parents.

He pulled on a black sleeveless shirt and his black pants adorned with zippers and chains, picked up his trench coat and left. He'd have to walk, so he thought he might as well leave early.

As he stepped out of the house, he deeply inhaled a breath of the cold night air. The moon was out and it shone brightly on the dark, empty streets. Most people disliked the dark- they found it frightening. In the dark, nothing was real. You could be convinced you were seeing a killer, when it could just be an old man. You could chose to believe what you wanted and your eyes couldn't prove you wrong. Ian found a strange comfort in the dark. It made him feel safe.

It took a while to get to Rider's house, but it was easy to find. As soon as he saw it, he knew he was in the right place. It almost looked like one of those old cult houses, only smaller.

Ian walked up onto the front porch, where a small group of teenagers were huddled off to the side, sharing a joint. He rang the doorbell and Rider answered. "Hey Ian." he said, grinning. "Glad you could make it."

Ian stepped in. It felt even more like a cult house from inside. The first room was very open. A staircase was up one side, with a loft overlooking it and in the other side was a couch facing a television. You could see the kitchen from the main room.

It was lit mainly be the TV, which was playing The Crow. Six or seven people, all dressed in black were sitting motionless in front of the screen, and watched Brandon Lee rise from his grave, confused and disorientated. More people were standing in small groups up the staircase, looking down at Ian as he walked with Rider.

"Drinks are in the kitchen." Rider said. "And if you are in the mood for dancing, we've got that going on downstairs.

"Thanks " said Ian. After Rider left, Ian simply stood where he had been left for a few minutes, taking his surroundings in. It was nice to feel like he fit in for once. The house was full of Gothic misfits, mostly older than Ian. It was something different than he had felt in a very long time.

An idea suddenly came to him- Crystal was probably here. _Perfect! _He thought to himself. He hadn't seen her as he came in, so he thought she must be downstairs. Ian walked quickly down an old flight of stairs, finding himself in an old un-renovated basement. It was dark, lit only be a few black lights and a strobe light. The music was turned up so loud it was impossible to have any sort of vocal conversation. The basement was filled with people, all dancing the same, but different from any sort of normal dancing. This was more aggressive…actually, that was an understatement. But during the slower songs, the bodies almost swayed in an eerie, yet beautiful dance that was all their own.

Ian looked through the crowd fro Crystal. He was just about to look elsewhere, when he spotted her on the far side, eyes closed, dancing among other people but dancing by herself. Ian made his way past everyone to where she was and looked at her, unsure of what to do next.

As the last song ended, the crowd stopped moving temporarily. Crystal opened her eyes and looked at Ian. She smiled slightly with her black lips and grabbed his hand just in time for the next song

Every Friday at three 

_Shadows escape form the factory_

_If you can go to the show_

_Hurry up and get back to me_

_Tonight we meet underground_

_Where the air is thick like mud_

_And the bands make noise_

They were dancing close to each other, in rhythm with the music. Ian could feel the subtle warmth of her pale skin and slender figure against his body.

That we call audio blood 

_Every weekend we're igniting_

_Like chemical fires_

_Youth centers fill with teens_

_They fill with Vampires_

Ian slid his hands down her back. He could feel hers creeping their way around his body, drawing him closer. The intense rhythm of the music became the rhythm of his heart.

_Sweating in the dark we're freed _

_As the weight of the week falls away with a thud_

_Sweating in the dark we bleed_

_On the forms in the lights_

_On the floor we're the flood_

_We bleed_

_We bleed_

_We bleed…Audio Blood_

He was lost in the music with her-he had no thoughts, no worries. The only reality was the music and the touch of their bodies

_Whispers follow the shadows down the halls_

_Our hand stamps fade_

_And I cringe at the stupid names we're called_

_Every weekend we are massing_

_Seeking sonic escape_

_The shadows strut the floor_

_And start to take shape_

Suddenly her lips were on his and they were no longer dancing. He could feel her soft tongue in his mouth. Then as suddenly as it had started, it was over. Ian opened his eyes and looked around for her, but she wasn't there. He pushed through the people, searching, but he couldn't find her.

_This is how we bleed in audio…_

_Let down your skin and_

_Let the wind blow though your veins_

_This is how we bleed in audio…._

He caught her out the corner of his eye running up the stairs and chased after her. Ian ran up the stairs, through the kitchen until he finally saw her standing outside on the back porch. Cautiously, he walked up to her.

"Crystal?" he asked.

She turned to look at him and smiled- it was an odd smile, one that was on her lips, but still left her eyes empty. "Sorry Ian. I didn't mean to run out on you like that." She sat down on the bench behind her. "Sit with me."

Ian sat beside her. "I needed this night." She said.

He nodded in agreement. "I know what you mean. But…why did you run out like that?"

"It was just too crowded in there. I knew you'd find me." Crystal replied. She shivered. She was only wearing a thin skirt and a corset-like black top.

"Here," said Ian and he slipped off his trench coat and laid it over her shoulders. "I'm not cold."

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He noticed her starring at his shoulder. "It's just my tattoo." He said, answering her thoughts and pulling his sleeveless top back further for her to see. It was an angel, about medium sized.

"I like it." She said.

"Yeah, I got it a few years ago. Most people regret their tattoos…I've never regretted this one." He said.

They sat there, talking, late into the night. Ian was transfixed by every word she said. They lost track of time, and were surprised to see Rider outside, telling them it was close to 4am.

"I wouldn't care, but this is your first night here and…well, I don't want you guys getting into too much sh-t." he said.

"My parents don't give a f-ck." Ian muttered. "They never know where I am."

"I better go." said Crystal, handing Ian back his trench coat. "See you soon." She whispered.

Rider watched her walk out the back door. "You and her are good for each other."

"And what's that supposed to mean?" asked Ian.

Rider shrugged. "I know you guys well…and, well, you both seem like you need each other right now."

Ian glared at him, slightly annoyed. "So?"

"Well, I think you gotta lot going on right now…. more than just what's happening at school." said Rider. "And I know that razor blades don't solve anything."

Ian looked down at his bare arms, covered in pale scars and a few new cuts. "That's none of your business." Said Ian as he pulled on his trench coat.

"You think I don't know what I'm talking about? I'm not as f-cking clueless as you think." Rider said. "I went through the same thing." He snapped off one of his leather cuffs to reveal a long scar going from his wrist to mid arm. "I know what its like, Ian."

"You have no f-cking idea what it's like." Ian said angrily, and stormed past him out of the house.


	3. Chapter 3

Ian stared at the ceiling of his room, in that neutral, emotionless state that occurs only in the few minutes after waking up. He blinked and rolled slowly over to see his trench coat lying on the floor of his room, and the events of the pervious night slowly came back to him- the kiss, talking with Crystal and Rider telling him that he "knew what it was like." That was bull sh-t

He brought his wrist up in front of his face to check the time on his watch. 3:30pm. That made sense. He had gotten home around 4:30, and fell asleep at around 5.

Reluctantly, Ian forced himself out of bed and up the stairs to the kitchen. Something around the house seemed…well, out of place, so to speak. Ian couldn't quite figure out what it was, then it hit him-it was quiet, too quiet for a Saturday afternoon. Both his parent had Saturdays off, so why couldn't he hear them? Ian searched for some sort of clue as to what was happening, when he saw it. His father was sitting on the couch, beer bottle in his hand and intoxicated.

"You, " he said, pointing at Ian when he saw him "Where the hell were you?" his speech was slurred, and Ian had a bit of a difficult time understanding him.

"I was asleep." Ian responded. "What happened to you?"

"That b-tch…"he mumbled. "That mother f-ching b-tch…left me…"

Ian was shocked. "Mom left?"

"Stupid whore…" said his dad, ignoring Ian and taking another swig of beer.

"Where did she go?" asked Ian.

"_How the hell am I supposed to know!" _his father yelled. He began to walk intimidating towards Ian. "She was running away from us, creep. You and me."

"_What did I do!" _Ian yelled back. _"You and her are the ones who were always fighting!"_

"Maybe she never wanted a vampire creep for a son." His dad snarled hatefully.

Ian felt anger pump into his veins. He turned and ran down the stairs and into the bathroom, locking the door behind him.

He stared at his own pale complexion in the mirror, his black eyeliner smudged under his eyes from last night and his black hair gelled in front of his dark, dark eyes. "F-ck you." he muttered. "You are a freak." He pulled his shirt over his head and looked back at his bare chest, a dark bruise still across his chest from the lunchroom incident with Todd Kramer. His arms were covered from his elbow to his wrist with pink and white scars, and a few recent cuts.

Voices ran through his head- voiced of people he knew, repeating the torments they had said to him.

_No wonder no one likes you, freak._

_Maybe she never wanted a vampire creep for a son._

_I know what its like._

"_You have no idea what it's like!" _Yelled Ian as he slammed his fists into the wall. Subconsciously, he slid his hand into his pocket and pulled out his razor blade.

Facing the mirror, he pressed it against the pale skin of his bicep and pulled it down, slicing his skin. He watched in the mirror, as it turned white, then steadily red as the blood rushed to it and began trickling down to his elbow.

Ian lost control. The thin slices began to accumulate on both of his upper arms, overlapping each other and shredding his skin. The blood trickled down his arm and dripped on the floor.

Finally, he stopped and stared at himself, content with the bloody mess he had made of his arms. He didn't feel the pain, but nevertheless, it had calmed him or at least released some of his hate and anger. The bitter metallic smell of blood filled the air…Ian loved that smell. He peeled out of his pants and climbed into the shower, turning the water as hot as he could stand it. He savored the sudden pain as the hot water his broken skin, washing the blood from his arms.

The water at his feet was tinted red as it flowed down the drain. He was in an odd high-like state. Maybe it was the loss of blood or the temporary numb the razor had brought, but whatever brought it on, Ian welcomed it.

He climbed out of the shower and used his hand to wipe a clear spot on the mirror. He reached under the sink for a box of large band-aids. Carefully, he did the best job he could to cover the cuts, which were still slightly bleeding. The band-aids were just for today so that he wouldn't get blood everywhere.

He walked into his room and picked up a t-shirt and a pair of comfortable pants to spend the day in, or what was left of it, anyway. He went up to the kitchen and grabbed something to eat and brought it back down to his room. He put a CD into his stereo and cranked up the volume. He felt not entirely happy, but he did feel all right.

The weekend passed by all too quickly for Ian. Most of it was spent alone in his room…not that he minded that. He avoided his dad as much as he could because he knew all too well what he was capable off when he was drunk. As Monday morning came around, Ian's high feeling had long worn off and he felt almost as horrible as he had on Saturday.

He sat alone with his back to his locker, waiting for the morning bell. He felt someone sit don beside him and he turned to see Crystal. She slipped her slim hand into his. "Hi" she said.

Ian mumbled hi and squeezed her hand.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

He shook his head. "Nothing…" he said.

"Ian, C'mon, I-"

"Well, look at that." Said a girl walking up to them. Behind her was a guy who looked like a jock with his arm around another girl. "Did you finally find a little friend, Crystal?"

Ian put his arm around Crystal protectively.

The girl laughed. "Oh, I get it…is he your boy friend?" she sarcastically and laughed. "Isn't that cute. The dyke finally decided to swing the other way."

"Halloween isn't for another month, you know." Said the guy behind her. "Maybe we should lock you two up until then."

The girl who he had his arm around didn't look impressed. "Jim, just leave them alone." She said.

"C'mon Amy. Look at them." He said.

"Let's just go." Said Amy.

The other girl pushed Crystals head against the locker and said, "Catch you later, freak."

"Just leave her, Shawna." Said Amy. As Amy walked past them, she mouthed the word sorry.

After they left, Crystal pulled her legs up to her and wrapped her arms around her legs and put her forehead on her knees.

Ian wrapped his arms around her, and she put her head down on his lap, laying there for a while, letting Ian softly rub her shoulder. "Don't let it get to you." He said softly.

Crystal turned so that she was lying on her back and looking up at Ian.

"God you're…." He whispered.

"What?" she asked

"You're so f-cking beautiful." He said.

Crystal smiled and put her hands around Ian's neck, pulling him down to her lips.

"Crystal?" asked Ian after they had finished.

"Mmmhm?"

"Will you go out with me?"

She laughed. "Yeah."

_To be Continued…._

_Ok, here's the deal...honestly i've been loosing intrest...i do that alot...but since you guys seem to be wanting more, i'll talk it over with a few of my friends and i'll come up with a few more chapters that will be up by the end of May, or else you can all come after me with sledge hammers. anywho, thanks for all the reveiws. i'll do my gosh darn hardest to pull out another few chapters!_

_Love blood+kisses_


End file.
